Words of Secret
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Chloe feels a connection with Beca that she can't explain and she's decided to get to know the closed off girl. She has to find out what's up with her. PenName changed from PositiveOutcomesOnly to AnnaKendrick47.
1. Chapter 1

_New story here for the Bechloe lovers! I apologize in advance for any mistakes I might have made._

_I changed my PenName from PositiveOutcomesOnly to AnnaKendrick47 ;)_

* * *

Beca grabbed her computer bag and looked at the university that would be her home for the next year or four years. She sighed. She didn't want to be here _at all, _she wanted to be in a plane to LA, but her father had made her go there.

She was grateful for the fact that there was a man in a yellow shirt from the university that would carry her bags, otherwise she wouldn't be able to carry them.

She jumped when a blonde woman came to her with a cheery speech, welcoming her to Barden University.

Beca was too busy paying attention to a guy that was singing a song out loud in a car nearby. Sure, the guy seemed like a sweet guy, but he did look like a dork.

"…here's your _official _BU rape whistle. Don't blow it unless it's actually happening." The blonde said.

Beca smirked, putting the whistle on her mouth, grabbing her computer bag before following the directions the blonde gave her.

Opening the door to her dorm, she saw it was… small. Her roommate was unpacking her stuff when she came in. _Cool, I have a roommate too._

Beca tried to communicate with her roommate, whose name she knew was Kimmy Jin, but the Asian girl didn't say anything to her, just glared at her.

Beca was working on her latest mix, when a voice spoke from behind the door,

"This is campus police! Hide your wine coolers!"

The door opened and Beca's father popped his head in, laughing with a goofy face.

"It's just your old man… making a funny." He said.

"Chris Rock, everybody." I mumbled.

"I just came here to check on you." He said in a softer tone.

Beca stopped what she was doing and turned to face him.

"I'm fine." She said. "I honestly don't need you monitoring me."

"I just worry, Beca." Dr. Mitchell shrugged and turned to Kimmy Jin. "Hi, you must be Beca's roommate, I'm Dr. Mitchell, Beca's dad." The girl just stared at him. "I teach Comparative Literature here." Kimmy Jin turned back to what she was doing. "So, when did you get here? _How _did you get here?"

"Took a cab." Beca said. "I didn't want inconvenience you and Sheila. How is the stepmonster?"

Dr. Mitchell nodded, expecting this from his daughter.

"She is fine, thank you for asking, she's actually in Vegas, at a conference-"

"Oh, no, dad, I don't actually care, I just wanted to say stepmonster." Beca said.

"So, have you guys been out on the quad yet? In the springtime all the students study on the grass."

"I don't wanna study on the grass, dad, I need to move to LA and get a job at a record label and start paying my dues." Beca said.

"Ah, here we go again. Beca, Djing is not a profession, it's a hobby." Dr. Mitchell said. "Unless you're Rick Dees or someone awesome."

"That's not-" Beca groaned. "I wanna _produce _music, I wanna make music, dad."

"But you're going to get a college education first. For free, I might add, end of story." Dr. Mitchell said.

Beca rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to answer to him, when Kimmy Jin spoke as if to save her life.

"I'm going to the Activities Fair." She stood up and was out the door.

Seeing this as an opportunity to escape from her father, quickly added she was going too and followed her roommate out the door.

oO0Oo

Beca braced herself as she walked through the fair. Kimmy Jin quickly found some sort of Korean students union and part of Beca was glad. She then continued walking alone, feeling the need to sit under a tree and stay there until her father decided to stop acting like she was a baby. She understood that he still saw her as a twelve-year-old, but that was annoying most of the times.

On a stand nearby, Chloe and Aubrey just stopped talking to a girl who named herself Fat Amy and they were still worried. After Aubrey threw up on the stage last year, nobody wanted to audition for the Barden Bellas and they needed people more than ever.

"I can't believe it, _no one _wants to audition!" Aubrey said.

"Well." Chloe shrugged. "We need to find girls and we need to find girls _fast_."

"Yeah." Aubrey said. "I just hope we don't get another Fat Amy."

"Aubrey, be nice, the girl was a good singer." Chloe said. "We should stop worrying about them being hot and just get… good singers."

"No, the Bellas were _always _attractive, we'll stick to tradition." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, we need girls, we can't be picky." Chloe said and spotted an alternative looking girl and something in her got the redhead's attention. She couldn't pinpoint what and before she could stop herself, she was saying, "What about her?"

Aubrey looked at the girl Chloe was pointing at and didn't like what she saw.

"I don't know, she looks a little too alternative for us." Aubrey looked at Chloe, hoping she'd understand.

As Beca approached them, Chloe handed out a flyer.

"Hi, any interested in joining out a capella group?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked at the flyer.

"Oh, right! This is like a thing now." Beca said, staring at the two, but especially the redhead.

"Oh, totes!" Chloe said. "We sing covers of songs but we do it without _any _instruments, it's all from our mouths."

"Yikes." Beca said.

"There's four groups on campus. The Bellas, that's us, we're the tits." Chloe said. "The BU Harmonics, they sing _a lot _of Madonna, the High Notes, they're not particularly motivated." Chloe pointed both groups, none of them catching Beca's attention, though. "And then there's…" Chloe trailed off, pointing at the Treblemakers as they sang _Let It Whip. _She then turned to the brunette.

Beca stared at the boys then looked back at the two girls.

"So, are you interested?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Sorry, it's just it's pretty lame." Beca said.

"A-ca-scuse me?" the blonde asked, offended Beca would say something like that. "Synchronized lady dancing to the Mariah Carey chart chopper is not lame." Aubrey said.

"We sing all over the world and compete in National championships." Chloe said.

"On purpose?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center, you bitch!" Aubrey smiled as Chloe stopped her.

"What Aubrey means to say," Chloe eyed Aubrey. "is that we're a close knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year." She explained. "Help us turn our dreams into a reality?"

Beca just stared at those bright blue eyes full of hope and she almost gave in. She wanted to say yes, she wanted to say she'd sing with them and help them.

"Sorry, I don't even sing, but it was really nice to meet you guys." She said and walked away.

Beca couldn't help but think to herself why she just did that. Okay, maybe she would've accepted the offer just because of the hot redhead whose name she didn't even know, but why did she say no and why did she _lie_?

_You know why you couldn't join them, Beca. You know why. You can't afford the Caiden fiasco to happen again, if people find out your secret, no one will want to be with you or even be your friend. _

Beca then spotted a stand that said 'Campus Internship' and she thought to herself she might as well get a job and get some money while she was there. Maybe it'd make things more tolerable.

oO0Oo

Beca had her backpack as she walked towards the campus radio station. If she wanted to do something with music, she might as well stay close to music. Music was the only thing that could relax her when everything else stressed her.

Beca looked through the shelves as she entered a door and saw a lot of CD's and vinyl discos. It was a little dark, there was music playing and it was quiet. It was quite perfect! She could easily spend many hours there.

She eyed the booth and there was nobody out there.

"Hi." The guy came out of the booth and turned down the volume. "Have you been standing there long?" he asked in a British accent.

"No, I just got here, I wasn't just standing here." Beca said as he went back into the booth to grab a box full of CD's.

Beca stepped into the booth after him, but he looked at her.

"Freshmen aren't allowed in the booth." She said.

"Sorry." She said and stepped back.

"I'm Luke, station manager, you must Becky the intern?"

"Um, it's-"

Before Beca had a chance to correct him, another person entered.

"Hey man, what's up? I'm Jesse." He said, coming in.

"I'm Luke, you're late." Luke said and went over to the desk with the box of CD's in his hands.

"Hey! I know you!" Jesse said.

Beca turned to him.

"No, you don't." she said.

"Yeah, I do!"

"He doesn't." Beca looked at Luke.

"Totally know her." Jesse said to Luke as he eyed the two.

"Okay, cool, well you guys can figure it out while stacking CD's." he said, pointing the box. "When you're done, there's more. "Well, you guys will be spending a lot of downtime together so, please, just no sex on the desk." He eyed the two. "I've been burned before."

Luke walked back into the booth, leaving the two Freshmen alone.

Beca took her backpack off and put it on the ground.

"I do know you. I sang to you." Jesse said as he walked behind Beca to drop his backpack. "I remember because you were in a taxi. Wait, is your dad a taxi driver?"

"No." Beca said, shortly and Jesse nodded. She picked up a CD case, suddenly not liking this job that much. "This sucks, I wanted to play music."

"Not me. I'm here for one reason only, I really _love _stacking CD's." Jesse said.

Beca looked at him with a black expression.

"So what's your deal?" he asked, going to the shelves. "You're one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious and then she takes off her glasses and the amazingly scary ear spikes and you realize that, you know, she was beautiful the whole time?"

"I don't wear glasses." Beca looked up at Jesse at the end of the sentence.

"Then you're halfway there." Jesse said and she looked at him as if she was asking 'what's wrong with you?'.

Beca just shook her head and they continued to work silently. Or if Jesse spoke to her, she ignored him. Sure, he did seem like a nice guy, but he was annoying.

oO0Oo

Beca was sleeping in her dorm while she listened to her mix, her headphones were beside her head on the pillow. She knew Kimmy Jin wouldn't like it if she listened to it out loud, and listening to it while wearing her headphones while sleeping hurt her ears, so she was satisfied with what she had now.

Dr. Mitchell came in, not bothering to say hello to Beca's roommate, since the girl never spoke to him, and went straight for her bed.

"Beca?" he sat down, poking her thigh. "Beca, wake up!"

Beca woke up and looked up at her father and groaned, sitting up.

"Funny, this doesn't look like your Intro to Philosophy class." Dr. Mitchell said.

"I'm imposing an important philosophical question." Beca said. "If I don't actually go to that class, will it still suck?"

Dr. Mitchell rolled his eyes at his daughter's antics.

"Look, honey, college is great. You get to create memories here, I see it everyday! You just have to give it a chance." Dr. Mitchell said. "You've been here, what, a month now? Do you have _any _friends?"

"Kimmy Jin is my friend." Beca said.

"Nope." The Asian girl quickly said and Beca glared at the back of her head.

"You gotta get out there, Bec. You gotta do something." Dr. Mitchell said, looking at his daughter's computer.

"I got a job at the radio station." Beca said.

"Oh, great, that place. It's dark and dirty and it has, what, those three weirdos who work there?" Dr. Mitchell sat down on Beca's computer desk.

"Well, _four _now." Beca pointed at herself.

"You gotta try something new, Bec, join _one _club on campus." Dr. Mitchell said. "Maybe it'll make your stay here less… torturing."

Beca looked up at him and thought they agreed on one thing.

"When is your next doctor's appointment?" he asked.

"Next week." Beca mumbled.

"Want me to go with you?"

"I can go by myself, dad, thank you. If there's any news I'll let you know." Beca said.

"Have you been taking the medication I gave you for your nausea?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"A little nausea is not gonna kill me, dad." Beca said, annoyed as she got her towel and her shower kit.

"I just-"

"I know, you want to make sure I'm as comfortable as possible." Beca said. "Trust me, I won't get any more comfortable. I can take the nausea."

"Well." Dr. Mitchell sighed. "If you need anything, call me, you have me on speed dial, right?"

"Yes and I have the doctor as well." Beca nodded. "If something happens, you, mom and Dr. Storo will be the firsts to know."

"Alright." Dr. Mitchell nodded.

"I have a class at nine, so I'm going to take a shower." Beca announced. "See you."

"Alright, bye." Dr. Mitchell nodded and left.

Beca took off her clothes and put on her bathrobe before heading for the showers. She got _Titanium _stuck in her head, so she started singing it, knowing the showers were empty at this hour.

She chose a stall and put her stuff in, took off her robe and turned on the water, continuing to sing.

"You _can _sing!" a female voice spoke behind her and Beca turned around quickly, her eyes widening.

"Dude!" she reached for the curtain and closed it, only to have it open again by the same redhead that was in the Activities Fair.

"How high does your belt go?" the girl asked as she reached behind Beca and turned off the water.

"My what?" she asked. "Oh my God!" she said as if trying to make the girl see what was happening.

"You _have _to audition for the Bellas." Chloe said.

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." Beca said, not looking at the naked girl in front of her as she tried to cover herself.

"Just… consider it! One time, we sang backup for Prince." Chloe said, getting closer to the brunette. "His butt is so tiny that I could hold it with, like, one hand." She brought her hand between them and made the hand motions, but accidentally dropped Beca's shampoo and conditioner bottles that she was using to try and cover herself.

Beca bent down to pick them up, but gave up and stood back up, facing the wall, trying to get as far from the girl as she could.

"Seriously, I am nude." She said.

"You were singing _Titanium_ right?" Chloe asked and the brunette girl looked at her over her shoulder.

"You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam." Chloe said and got closer to Beca, whispering, "My lady-jam." With a smirk.

"That's nice." Beca turned to the wall, nervously.

"It is." Chloe nodded. "The song really builds." She winked at Beca.

"Gross." Beca said.

"Can you sing it for me?" Chloe bit her lower lip with hope.

"Dude, no! Get out!" Beca said.

"Not for that reason." Chloe said. "I'm not leaving here until you sing, so." She said confidently.

Beca didn't do anything and she heard a tired sigh coming from the girl behind her and she rolled her eyes, thinking singing was the fastest way to get the girl to leave, so she slowly turned around, avoiding the girl's eyes.

Beca started singing from where she had stopped and Chloe smiled. She joined Beca at some point and Beca immediately looked into her eyes. She felt some connection with this girl that she couldn't explain. They harmonized perfectly together and they sounded amazing, the two could tell. No instruments, no huge effects, just them, in a shower stall.

Chloe smiled at Beca and Beca smiled back at Chloe, then looked at her body and looked away, biting her lips, as if trying to remind Chloe that she was _still _naked.

"Oh, yeah." Chloe looked at herself. "I'm pretty confident about… all this." She pointed her body and still made no effort to cover it.

"You should be." Beca nodded.

Chloe smiled at her and turned around, handing her her towel, looking at her body before the brunette had the chance to cover it up.

"I… still need to shower." Beca said, but covered herself with the towel anyway.

A guy came in from the next stall and smiled at the two.

"You have a lovely voice." He said and smirked at Chloe.

Beca looked at Chloe with disbelief as she left with the boy, before saying 'see you at auditions!'.

oO0Oo

Beca thought about the shower encounter the entire week, she still had her flyer, so she knew when auditions were going to be, but she wasn't sure. She wanted to belong somewhere, but she was afraid.

_Come on, Bec, give yourself a chance, you might end up making friends and you could get closer to the hot ginger!_

_Come on, that girl was fooling around with that boy, she's taken! Plus, she wouldn't go out with someone like you, and you can't afford to have friends, they'll leave you, just like Caiden did_

_That doesn't mean I can't try, I'm stronger. Ever since Caiden left me, I became stronger and, besides, the girls from the group don't need to know about me, I can keep it a secret_

_There's a certain amount of time you can keep it a secret, one time or another you'll have to tell them_

_Alright, but before that, it'll give me time to think about it and see if they deserve my trust_

Deciding to go for it after her internal battle, Beca put on some clothes and left for the auditions. When she got in the auditorium, she saw a blonde girl singing _Since U Been Gone _and she clenched her teeth. She had no idea she was supposed to prepare a song, it didn't say anything on the flyer. Maybe if she hadn't been late, she'd know.

Chloe lightened up when she saw the tiny brunette standing there and she turned to Tommy and Justin.

"Oh, wait, there's one more!" she said.

Aubrey eyed the girl as she came into everyone's view.

"Hello." Beca said.

"Hi!" Chloe smiled as she waved at Beca to come closer.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song." Beca said.

"Oh, that's okay. Sing anything you want." Chloe said. She didn't really care, she knew the girl was good, she just wanted to hear her voice again.

Aubrey saw that interaction and got worried. She thought she saw something on the Activities Fair, but she was sure she was seeing things, but this made her feel alarmed.

Beca spotted a yellow cup on the desk the two girls were sitting and she had an idea. She sat down and reached for the cup.

"May I?" she asked, grabbing the cup and putting the pens and pencils carefully on the desk before sitting on the stage and placing the cup upside down in front of her.

Chloe's heart started beating faster when she saw Beca create a rhythm with the cup and start singing. She was amazed by that and she knew that girl had talent. She couldn't understand how someone could do more than one thing at the same time, singing and dancing was enough for her.

When Beca stopped singing, she just looked at the blonde and redhead with a look on her face that was asking 'so?', knowing she did great.

Chloe smiled huge and nodded at Beca before turning to Aubrey, who didn't look so convinced as she stared at Beca.

oO0Oo

Beca was working on a mix as she heard a knock on the door. She knew she was alone in the room so she walked up and opened it, knowing her father would've just walked in. Whoever was on the door put a bag over her head and pulled her out of the room. Beca tried to punch the person, but the person grabbed her hands and whispered in her ear.

"Calm down, it's me, Chloe." She said.

"Oh." Beca said, calming down. "Wanna tell me what this is all about?"

Chloe giggled, guiding Beca out of Baker Hall.

"I'm kidnapping you." Chloe said.

"Duh, I get that part." Beca said. "By the way, this thing stinks!"

"That's what everybody says. I've been there." Chloe said.

"Where are we going?" Beca asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Chloe said.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Beca asked. "That way I can call the cops and send them there."

"You won't need to call the cops."

"Can I please know where you're taking me?"

"You waited nine months to be born, you can't wait five minutes to see where you're going? I'm not supposed to tell!" Chloe said.

"Technically, I waited eight months."

"That's a testimony to how impatient you are."

Beca growled.

"You waited eight months, huh? Is that why you're in a pocket size?" Chloe asked and laughed when the girl said 'hey!'.

Beca didn't say anything the rest of the walk, she just crossed her arms and let Chloe take her wherever she was taking her.

Beca then stopped as Chloe told her to. She could feel someone else by her side and she could tell the lights were out and she smelled candles.

_Where the hell am I?_

"The sopranos: Jessica, Mary Elise, Lilly." She heard Aubrey's voice. _Oh, I think I get it. _"The mezzos: Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Kori. And our altos: Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley and Beca."

The bag was taken from Beca's head and she saw she was in an auditorium, surrounded by candles.

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you." Aubrey said and passed the huge glass to Chloe who went over to were Beca was standing beside the girls.

"Dude, no!" Beca said.

"Don't worry, it's Boone's Farm." Chloe winked at her.

"I don't drink." Beca said.

"Come on, it's tradition." Chloe said. Beca rolled her eyes and Chloe brought the glass to her lips, doing this to all of the girls.

Chloe then gave them all yellow and blue scarves.

"Now place your scarves in your right hand." Chloe said and the girls obeyed.

"I, sing your name." Aubrey said and the girls did, not very good, but they did. "Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." She waited to hear the girls. "And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves."

Chloe could tell the girls found this weird, but they said it anyway and she smiled and nodded.

"You're all Bellas now." Aubrey smiled as many of the girls cheered and she turned the lights back on.

"We did it!" Chloe said to her best friend.

"Did we?" Aubrey asked, looking at the girls. She saw Beca didn't even celebrate, she was just laughing as the other girls acted like schoolgirls who were asked out by their crush.

"Okay girls, we have a place to take you now." Chloe said. "Since tonight is our a-ca-initiation night, all the a capella groups of Barden will go out and party."

The girls cheered even louder.

"Follow us, ladies." Aubrey said and she and Chloe led the way.

Beca was just watching as the girls spoke to each other about how amazing this was and she giggled.

"Ladies, welcome to a-ca-initiation night!" Aubrey said. "Prepare to soften the beach." She said as she walked down to where the rest of the groups were, followed by the girls.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Beca mumbled to the blonde girl beside her.

"Living the dream." Fat Amy said. "I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in." she said before following the girls down.

Beca stood where she was. She didn't want to interact with anyone new. The Bellas was enough for now. She then heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Beca! Beca!" she looked up and saw Jesse coming towards her. "Be-caw! Be-caw!"

Beca tried not to look annoyed as he came towards her.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Or are you a Barden Bella?" he asked.

"No." she shook her head.

"You're one of those a capella girls, I'm one of those a capella boys and we're gonna have a-ca-children." He said with a shrug. "It's inevitable."

"You're really drunk right now, I don't think you're gonna remember any of this." Beca said.

"No, I'm not drunk at all, you're just blurry." He said.

"You okay? Yeah? You almost fell over?" She asked, chuckling at Jesse.

"Nope." He said as she pushed him, but he stood back up.

"You could pass a sobriety test right now?" she asked, pushing him again.

"See how I come right?" he said and let himself fall further, but stood back up. "And I come right back." He said.

"Wow."

"Can I get you a drink?" Jesse asked.

"Sounds great." Beca said.

"I'm gonna go get you a drink." Jesse said.

"Go for it." Beca said, needing to be alone for a little while.

"I think we need to get you to this level." Jesse said.

"Please be careful!"

Beca felt a little relieved when he left, but soon Chloe came and grabbed her hands, pulling her close to herself, their faces inches apart.

"Hi!" Chloe said. "I'm _so _glad that I met you. I think that we're gonna be really fast friends."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you saw me naked, so." Beca winked at her and Chloe giggled. "Just please don't invade my shower again, Red."

"I'll try." Chloe giggled." Alright, I'm gonna go get a drink. This ginger needs her jingle juice!" Chloe shook her hips for a second, before slapping her own butt and pointing at the dance floor. "See you later!"

"Make good choices." Beca said.

Mary Elise came to chat with her too, but nothing major. Just getting to know her and stuff and Beca chatted with her, before Jesse started making his way back with two red cups in his hands.

He handed her one and she thanked him, before he looked down at the dance floor.

"This is awesome." He said.

"It's definitely something." Beca said, but she was pretty sure he didn't hear her.

"We are the kings of campus!" Jesse screamed, but got no attention, as Beca bit back her laughter.

She spotted people dancing, Fat Amy dancing between the stone seats and Chloe making out with a guy in the distance. She felt a little sad, but there was nothing she could do about it. Sure, she felt a connection with her and she thought she was attractive, but she was way too afraid to make a move.

_See? It's disappointment after disappointment. At least you weren't going out with her._

Beca rolled her eyes as the voice inside her head spoke.

oO0Oo

An hour later, pretty much everyone was drunk, many couples had left the party and there weren't many sober people.

Beca was still standing on the same spot. She saw people were leaving and she thought now would be a good time to leave, she was sleepy and she had to wake up early tomorrow for… well, Bellas practice.

She started walking out, but she made a quick stop and threw up on the side. She felt someone pull her hair back. She wished it wasn't Jesse, she hoped it wasn't him.

"Whoa, had too much to drink here, Beca?" it was Fat Amy.

Beca stopped throwing up and wished she was in the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Here, it's water." Fat Amy said, handing her a blue cup, which Beca took. She took a sip, letting the water in her mouth for a while before she spit it out.

"Be careful next time." Fat Amy said. "Need help getting to your dorm?"

"That'd be good." Beca mumbled.

Fat Amy held her by her waist and held her close to herself, trying to help Beca walk, but that only made it more difficult for Beca to walk, but the brunette didn't complain.

Beca was grateful when Fat Amy left her in her dorm, wished her goodnight and said if she ever needed anything, she was there.

Beca brushed her teeth, put on a tank top and shorts and went to sleep, happy to finally be in her comfortable bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man! The old Bellas was hot!" Cynthia Rose said as she looked at the pictures from the old Bellas with Fat Amy and Beca.

"Well, they kept it tight." Fat Amy said.

Beca stared at the pictures and thought well, Cynthia Rose wasn't all wrong, but she thought the Bellas would be a lot more attractive if they lost that flight attendant costume. A picture did catch her attention, though. It was one of the Bellas from last year, maybe. Aubrey and Chloe were standing side to side and the redhead looked so happy, her smile was wide and her eyes sparkled.

"Okay, I want sopranos in the front and altos in the back!" Aubrey snapped Beca out of her thoughts and the brunette followed the girls to take their seats.

Beca disagreed with many rules there, but nothing major, she could live with it. Until Aubrey said they needed to do cardio.

"Why cardio?" she asked.

"You should be able to sing and dance at the same time, without cardio, you won't." Aubrey said.

Beca wanted to protest, but she shut her mouth and Aubrey saw that and she was grateful.

For the first rehearsal, Beca thought Aubrey was asking for too much. The girls were running up and down the stairs, doing laps as Aubrey yelled at them to move. Beca started feeling dizzy towards the end of it and she stopped, resting her hands on her knees, feeling a headache coming and her breath became uneven.

"Beca, why did you stop?" Aubrey asked.

"I… I have to." Beca said.

"Well, I didn't ask you to stop, so please continue." Aubrey said.

"I can't, Aubrey." Beca said, looking up at the captain.

"Sure you can."

"Want to see me go to the hospital, go ahead." Beca said, standing up straight. The girls all stopped to pay attention to the argument.

"Don't be so dramatic. Just give me a sensible reason why you can't and I'll let you rest." Aubrey said.

Beca stared at Aubrey as she breathed heavily, wanting her breath to become even again and her vision to focus again. She shut her eyes tightly and sat down, the girls coming near her.

"Beca, spit, what's going on with you?" Aubrey asked.

"I have low blood pressure." Beca said. "I don't do too much exercise because, if I do, my pressure can lower and I can pass out. I'm already seeing spots here and… I'm out of breath. So I think that's a sensible reason why I should stop and rest."

Aubrey wanted to yell at her, she didn't like her attitude. But she knew the girl was telling the truth, she could see it in her. So she just groaned and walked away.

Beca rolled her eyes and then closed them, putting one hand over her eyes and she felt someone sit beside her and she opened her eyes to see Chloe there.

"Here, drink the water. I also brought you some candy bars. If you want, I can bring some salt so you can put it under your tongue?" she offered.

"No, thanks Chloe, that won't be necessary." Beca said as she sipped the water and looked at the candy bars. "What, you think I'd eat a dinosaur?"

"Well, I don't know how well you ate before you came here." Chloe shrugged.

"Alright, Chloe, I need you here!" Aubrey said.

Chloe nodded at the blonde and turned to Beca.

"Take some rest here until you feel you're back to normal. Don't overdo it." Chloe winked and went back to Aubrey's side.

Beca almost smiled at Chloe's words, but she held it back. She didn't want to open herself too much.

oO0Oo

By the end of practice, Beca grabbed her bag and a sheet of paper Chloe handed everyone about their performance at the Sigma Beta Theta frat house the following week. She was almost reaching her bag when Aubrey called her.

"What's up?" she asked as she came closer to the girl.

"You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the fall mixer."

Beca smirked.

"You really don't like me, do you?"

"I don't like your attitude." Aubrey said.

"You don't even know me." Beca said.

"I know you have a toner for Jesse."

Beca almost laughed in her face.

"A what?"

"A toner. A musical boner. I saw it, at hood night, it's distracting."

"Okay, that's not a thing and you're not the boss of me, so." Beca shot back at her.

"You took an _oath_." Aubrey reminded her.

"That oath cost you two girls already _today_, I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you!" Beca said and Aubrey didn't have a comeback so she turned around and went over to where her bag was.

"I can see your toner through those jeans!" Aubrey said.

"That's my dick!" Beca said before walking out, smirking to herself at Aubrey's shocked expression.

Aubrey looked at Beca as she left and glared at the back of her head.

"You shouldn't have been so hard on her." Chloe said.

"Me? The girl had something to add to everything I said!" Aubrey said. "That girl is trouble and she is _not _Bella material."

"Aubrey, calm down. I can see Beca is stubborn, but she's a good singer and you can't have her quit now, we need those girls." Chloe said. "Could you please try to keep it inside?"

Aubrey let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked as Aubrey didn't speak.

"We better have our shit together for SBT." Aubrey said.

"I'm not worried, I think we're going to be a-ca-awesome." Chloe said.

Aubrey gave her a look, already used to Chloe's unusual optimism.

oO0Oo

Beca was working on her mixes again in her bedroom, happy to have the room to herself since Kimmy Jin was out. She didn't care where the Asian was, she was alone and she was happy about that.

Her father decided now would be a good time to end her happiness, because he chose this moment to show up, without knocking.

"Hey." He said and went on, since he knew she wouldn't say 'hey' back. She didn't when she was working on a mix. "How did it go at the doctor?"

"Everything's the same." Beca said without looking up.

"That's good, then, right?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"I guess." Beca said.

"Beca, why do you act like you don't care?" he asked her and finally made her stop what she was doing and look up at him.

"I do care." Beca said.

"It doesn't seem like that to me."

"If I acted on my emotions, I'd be curled up in my bed feeling sorry for myself." Beca said.

"That's not true, Bec. And not acting on your emotions is not healthy."

"You're not my therapist and it works for me." Beca shrugged. "Now can you leave?"

Dr. Mitchell frowned at her.

"Why are you so angry? Is everything truly okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just… I joined the Bellas and the captain's a real uptight bitch. My blood pressure lowered during cardio and she gave me a hard time." Beca said.

"You talked to Dr. Storo about this?"

"Yeah, she said I should be more careful next time, eat properly before rehearsal and don't exercise as much. I'm sure Ms. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass won't let me rest." Beca said.

"You should tell her, Beca." Dr. Mitchell said. "She might be uptight, but I'm sure she'll understand."

"I don't think so." Beca said. "And telling people is out of the question, dad."

Dr. Mitchell sighed.

"I see." He nodded. "Have you talked to your mom yet?"

"Yeah." Beca sighed. "Now dad can you please go, I'm tired. And don't ask if I told this to Dr. Storo, I did and she said it's normal."

"Okay then." Dr. Mitchell said. "Please, remember to eat."

"I will, I'm not anorexic, dad." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Well. You have your pills for your migraine?"

"Yeah, they're next to the computer on the desk." Beca said and Dr. Mitchell smiled when he saw two boxes of the medication there.

"Okay, I'm gonna go then." Dr. Mitchell nodded.

Beca gave him a short smile and he left. She then put her laptop on the desk and lied down, happy to take some rest.

oO0Oo

Beca woke up by someone poking her waist and she groaned, sitting up.

"Dad, what do you want now?" she rubbed her eyes and saw Chloe and Fat Amy there. "Chloe? Fat Amy? What the heck are you two doing here?" she asked. She knew they didn't have the key and the only person who came in without knocking was Dr. Mitchell.

"Your roommate let us in." Chloe said, pointing Kimmy Jin behind her.

"We were worried about you, Pocket Size. We wanted to come and see if you wanted to go out with us for dinner?" Fat Amy asked.

Beca eyed them carefully.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch." Chloe said.

"We don't want our hobbit to faint next time on rehearsals so we came here to take you out to make sure you had a proper dinner." Fat Amy said.

"If my dad told you guys to monitor me you can tell him I don't need a babysitter." Beca said.

"You look like you do need one, though, Pocket Size." Fat Amy said.

"Your dad didn't send us." Chloe said. "He doesn't even know us, we came on our own. We don't want you to feel like we're babysitting you, we just want to take you out. We'll understand if you don't want to."

Beca eyed them and, for the first time, she shrugged her shoulders and decided she'd go, instead of listening to the voice inside her head that told her not to do. Maybe this would be good.

"Okay, I'll go. But you have to stop those Pin Size jokes." Beca pointed at Fat Amy.

"Actually, it's Pocket Size, but that's good too!" Fat Amy said and Beca rolled her eyes while Chloe laughed.

"Alright, let's go." Chloe said.

Beca grabbed her phone and followed the two out of the dorm.

"What are we eating?" Beca asked.

"We haven't landed on a definite answer. We were thinking about either Chinese or Italian. I know a place that has some killer lasagna, pasta and they have pizza." Chloe said.

"Ooh, I'm in the mood for Italian!" Beca said, suddenly realizing how hungry she was.

"Me too. Back in Tasmania my friends and I went to this Italian restaurant and we had a contest to see who ate the most. I almost always won." Fat Amy said.

"Didn't you guys throw up afterwards?" Beca asked.

"All over the street. But it was worth it." Fat Amy said.

Beca and Chloe laughed as they made their way to the restaurant. It looked pretty good, there were many people inside. They took a seat in a booth in the back and looked at the menu.

"Everything in here looks delicious. I think I want a pizza." Beca voiced her thoughts.

"You said you were in the mood for pasta." Chloe pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I'll eat pasta." Beca said. "Don't notice, I eat like an elephant."

"Welcome to the club, Pocket Size." Fat Amy said, looking at her own menu.

They ordered lasagna, a pizza and Fat Amy and Beca ordered pasta with red sauce. Chloe was impressed by how much the two girls ate, each ate half of the pizza, which wasn't big, but still, they had a small piece of the lasagna and ate their pasta.

After Beca had finished, she put the knife and fork down and leaned back with a satisfied sigh and a smile and Chloe and Fat Amy laughed.

"What?" Beca asked, seeing the two were laughing at her.

"You have red sauce _all _over your face." Fat Amy said.

Beca grabbed a napkin and cleaned it all up then took a sip of her water.

"That's some good food." Beca said.

"It is." Fat Amy agreed.

"Told you." Chloe said with a smug look on her face.

"That's a proper meal you had there, hobbit." Fat Amy said.

"Yeah. I'll eat breakfast in the morning, I don't think my pressure's gonna bother me again." Beca said.

"For how long have you had low blood pressure?" Chloe asked, curious.

"Since I can remember. That's why when I was younger I didn't exercise." Beca said.

Chloe nodded.

They paid the bill and walked out of the restaurant and started making their way back to their dorms, when Beca stopped and grabbed her head.

"Oh no." she said, shutting her eyes tightly.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, it's just… I have migraine with aura and… whenever I see the aura it means I'm gonna have a migraine…" Beca said. "Crap, I need to get to my dorm. I'll say up all night."

"Want us to stay with you?" Fat Amy asked.

"You guys don't need to ruin your nights." Beca said. "I've dealt with it before."

"We won't ruin our nights, it's fine." Chloe said.

"Beca, I'd really like to help you, but I have to study, so I have to be heading back now." Fat Amy said.

"That's fine, Fat Amy." Beca said and waved at the Aussie as she walked off.

"I'll stay with you." Chloe said.

"You don't have to do that." Beca said.

"I know. I want to." Chloe said. Beca's head sot up and she stared at her with confusion in her eyes.

"I just want to go back to my dorm and grab my medication." Beca said. "I also want to grab something for the nausea that I know it's coming."

"You have nausea too?"

"Because of the pain. I'm gonna be going back and forth from the bathroom all night long." Beca said and groaned as Chloe helped her walk back to her dorm. "Kimmy Jin is gonna hate me even more."

"How about this: we go and get your pills then go back to the apartment I share with Aubrey? It's better than a dorm, you'll be closer to the bathroom." Chloe said.

_No, go back to your dorm and deal with your pain there. Don't let the redhead help you, she'll walk away the moment she has the chance!_

"Okay…" Beca said.

Chloe smiled and helped the brunette back to her dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe could tell she had a rough night. The first this year, but it wasn't due to schoolwork or nothing to do with the Bellas. It was because she stayed up all night helping Beca. She held her head back when she threw up, which only happened three times, and held a cold cloth against her forehead to stop the pain.

When the brunette finally fell asleep after the pain was over, Chloe was able to go to sleep. Beca insisted she should sleep on the couch and Chloe decided to let her, seeing how stubborn the girl was being.

The next morning, all Chloe had to do was have a cup of coffee and she felt brand new. She then looked at the girl sleeping on the couch and sighed, feeling bad for her, she had thrown up all her dinner the night before and she knew she was going to need the energy. So Chloe decided to make her breakfast. She knew the girl ate a lot, so she made French toast, pancakes, waffles and scrambled eggs. And hot cocoa, knowing Aubrey loved it.

She then decided to wake Beca up, knowing Aubrey would also be up in a few minutes. She knelt down in front of Beca and shook her lightly by her shoulder.

"Beca? Beca, wake up." She said softly.

Beca stirred and stretched her arms out, sitting up.

"Morning, Pocket Size." Chloe said and laughed when Beca groaned. "I made breakfast, are you hungry?"

"Starving." Beca said.

"Come on." Chloe said and the two went to the kitchen.

Beca sat down, amazed at the quantity of food Chloe had prepared.

"Are you feeling better?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, a lot, thanks." Beca said. "I'm still a little sensitive to the light and a little bit nauseous. I won't throw up, though, it'll be gone in a few minutes."

"Okay then." Chloe said. "Do you get these migraines often?"

"When I was fifteen, I used to get them every month. My doctor said it was because I was too stressed. Now, I rarely get them." Beca shrugged.

"They seem horrible." Chloe said.

"You have no idea. After you have a migraine like I do, you'll endure _any _pain." Beca said.

Chloe nodded and poured her some hot cocoa and put it in front of her.

"You made a lot of food, Red, it smells delicious. I think I'm gonna have a little bit of everything." Beca smiled.

"Goody!" Chloe smiled.

"Chloe, who are you talking to?" Aubrey entered the kitchen and saw Beca sitting there.

"Hi Aubrey." She said.

"That answers my question." Aubrey said.

"Beca, Fat Amy and I went out to dinner last night and Beca had a migraine crisis, so I offered her to stay here with us for the night." Chloe said.

"Sure." Aubrey said, sitting down on the table with Beca. "Are we having a football team over for breakfast?"

"I just eat a lot." Beca said.

Aubrey was quite surprised that Beca wasn't being rude to her and wasn't giving her cold replies, so she decided to lay off the girl.

Chloe was glad to see the two were not at each other's throats this time and they could have a peaceful meal.

Beca was enjoying her hot cocoa, when her phone started ringing. She saw it was her dad and she rolled her eyes, sliding the screen to answer it.

"Hi dad." She said. "Yeah, no, I spent the night at some friend's house because I had a migraine crisis last night… No, that's okay, I'm fine now." Beca frowned. "Chloe."

Chloe smiled at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, I did. Chloe and Fat Amy made sure I ate a proper dinner and now Chloe made a huge breakfast." Beca said. "I will, I have it already in my bag… Okay, bye dad."

She hung up and put her phone on the table, rolling her eyes as she went back to her breakfast.

"My dad said thanks for babysitting me." She said.

"If he means taking care of you, that's no problem." Chloe said. "Now Beca, Aubrey and I have to go to rehearsals, if you want to stay, take a shower and change, please do."

"You're gonna let her get to rehearsals late?" Aubrey asked.

"It's fine, we can do cardio until she's there, when she gets there, we'll rehearse." Chloe said.

"My doctor told me to exercise less." Beca said. "Don't worry Aubrey, when she says I'm free to run around the world, I'll invite you to come with me."

Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, I'll let this slide because of your migraine last night, but don't make it a habit." Aubrey said. "You come early to rehearsal and… rest when you start to feel bad."

"That's… thanks." Beca said, shocked that Aubrey had said that. "I won't be longer than forty minutes."

"Forty minutes?!" Aubrey exclaimed and Chloe nudged her gently. "Okay, then."

Beca nodded and Aubrey and Chloe began cleaning up the kitchen.

Beca took a shower, cleaned herself up, feeling great about being alone in a place where she could shower and change, then went to rehearsals.

oO0Oo

The Bellas performance at the frat house couldn't have gone worse and they were kicked out of the party, feeling horrible.

Beca was blaming the old songs and choreography, but she knew the girls weren't ready to perform yet, they had just been rehearsing for a week.

Beca noticed Chloe seemed pretty upset, when she was about to ask, Aubrey started bitching on her and it made the brunette want to start yelling again, but then Chloe turned around and confessed to having nodes.

"What are nodes?" Beca asked.

"Vocal nodules." Aubrey said. "The rubbing together of your vocal chords without proper lubrication."

"They stand on your windpipe and they crush your dreams." Chloe said.

"Isn't that painful? Why would you keep singing?" Beca asked.

"Because I love to sing!" Chloe shrugged.

"Chloe, this is horrible." Aubrey said and Chloe nodded, looking down.

"Well, at least it's not herpes." Fat Amy said and everybody looked at her. "Or do you have that as well?"

"Okay!" Aubrey clapped her hands together, trying to change the subject.

Now, they had to find a way to pay for Regionals. The only way Aubrey and Chloe knew was a bikini car wash, but they were reluctant, well, _Aubrey _was reluctant, because the Bellas weren't all 'attractive' anymore.

Aubrey was talking to Chloe in private about it and Aubrey was rolling her eyes a lot, Beca didn't know whether it was a good sign or a bad one.

"Okay you guys, go rest or study, we'll talk tomorrow morning in rehearsals." Aubrey said. "I'll see what we'll do."

The girls all nodded and started going back to their dorms. Beca stayed, though. She was worried about Chloe, the girl took care of her when she had migraine, she had to do something back for her.

She approached the redhead quietly and eyed her carefully.

"Are you okay?" she asked her.

Chloe looked up at her with a sweet smile.

"I'm fine, my throat just hurts a little bit." Chloe said with a shrug.

"Is there anything… I can do? Can you drink something that'll help?" Beca asked.

"The doctor said tea or water would help." Chloe said.

"Okay… wanna go out for a cup of tea?" Beca asked.

Chloe chuckled.

"Sure." Chloe nodded. "Shall we go then?"

"Alright." Beca nodded and the two started walking to the coffee shop on campus.

"So, I'm trying to convince Aubrey to let us do a bikini car wash." Chloe said.

"That sounds like something cheerleaders would do." Beca said. "No offense."

"None taken, that's true. But we used to do it before and it was really fun. Plus, I don't want Aubrey to worry about physical appearance, we need money." Chloe said.

"Well…" Beca said.

"You worry about physical appearance?" Chloe asked, surprised. "Why?"

"I just do." Beca shrugged. "I mean, I know I'm not fat, but…"

"Beca, you have nothing to worry about, if what I saw in that shower was anything to go by." Chloe said.

"Well… thanks?" Beca said, unsure, making Chloe laugh.

"You're welcome." Chloe said as they walked into the coffee shop and took a seat. "So, how's your blood pressure?"

"It's okay." Beca nodded.

"And your migraine?"

"Okay too." Beca nodded. "I hope I don't have another crisis."

"Yeah, me too." Chloe said. "Hey, I had an idea. Aubrey's gonna study for the next two hours, how about we go back to my apartment and watch a movie?"

"I'm not really a fan of movies." Beca said.

"Really?" Chloe asked. "Never met someone who didn't like movies. Well, we can turn the TV and talk while we eat something."

"If you're gonna rest your vocal chords, then okay." Beca shrugged. _What are you doing? You can't get close to people, they're gonna run out on you!_

oO0Oo

Beca tried to focus on whatever movie Chloe wanted her to watch, but she was so exhausted she ended up falling asleep.

Chloe knew the brunette had fallen asleep during the movie and she was okay with that, she didn't like movies after all. She was just happy that Beca was near her.

The movie Chloe was watching ended and she decided now would be a good time to wake Beca. She turned to the brunette with a smile and started shaking her by the shoulders lightly.

"Hmm, what?" Beca asked, rubbing her eyes.

"The movie's over. Want something to eat? We haven't eaten yet." Chloe asked.

"Umm… I'm not sure." Beca said.

"What happened, Beca? You eat like an elephant, I thought food would cheer you up." Chloe said.

"It does, I'm just…" Beca sighed. "I have to be in the station at two and normally I eat lunch nearby and I go to the station right after lunch."

"You could eat lunch here or we could go out." Chloe suggested.

Beca made a face as if she was uncomfortable and Chloe's smile fell slowly. She looked at her hands and she felt something bad inside her. She was disappointed that Beca didn't want to do anything with her, but she just looked up at Beca, nodded and faked a smile.

"Okay then. I'll talk to Aubrey about what we're going to do and I'll let you guys know." She spoke.

"Okay." Beca said and stood up.

Chloe took her to the door and closed it after she was out and sighed, going to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Beca felt bad. She knew Chloe was disappointed, it was written all over her face, but she couldn't help it. She had to stop spending time with her. Her initial plan was to just go to college and not make any friends because she knew people would just leave her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe was on her computer in the living room as Aubrey was in the kitchen making a toast for herself as she talked about the Bellas. They had done a bikini car wash that weekend and it went… okay. They raised enough money to pay for Regionals and the girls liked the idea. Of course, Aubrey wasn't satisfied, she was just happy it was over.

"I'm a little worried about Beca." Aubrey said, making Chloe's eyes widen and her jaw would've reached the floor if it wasn't attached to her body.

"_You_? Are worried about _Beca_?" Chloe asked. "Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"

"Not like that. She hasn't done cardio in weeks and I'm worried because she won't be able to do the routine." Aubrey explained.

"Aubrey, she rehearses the routine with us and it's not hard at all." Chloe said.

"Come on, you can't have low blood pressure all the time." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"I know." Chloe sighed. "I wanted to know if there's a deeper issue, but… she closes herself up. We were hanging out and getting closer and now she won't talk to me."

"It's better this way, Chloe. That girl's trouble." Aubrey said.

Chloe rolled her eyes and decided to continue what she was doing and just ignore Aubrey if she was going to bitch about Beca. She was worried about her. Like actually worried. She knew Beca had to have a deeper issue, it couldn't be a simple blood pressure and she wished she could just ask her and have her tell her the truth.

oO0Oo

Beca was sitting on the quad, working on a mix like always. She couldn't help but think about Chloe, though. She knew she was shutting the redhead out and that was probably hurting her, but who cared? She knew people left her easily and she couldn't stand someone else leaving her.

"What's up weirdo?"

_Oh no._

Beca turned around just in time to catch a juice pouch that Jesse threw at her. _Okay, he got some cool points just by bringing me juice pouches. _

She didn't actually listen to what he said, she just saw him taking out a bunch of DVD's from his backpack and groaned inwardly.

"Could we do something else?" he looked at her. "We could relive my parents' divorce. Or visit a gynecologist." She flashed him a smile.

"What, do you not like movies or something?" he asked her and she turned back to her juice. "You don't like movies? How can you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies!"

"They're fine, I just get bored and never make it to the end." Beca said.

"But endings are the best part!" Jesse said.

"They're predictable, like, the guy gets the girl and that kids sees dead people and Dark Vader is Luke's father." Beca said.

"Okay so you just happened to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in _history_?" Jesse asked.

"Vader in Dutch _means _father. His name is literally Darth Father." Beca explained as Jesse stared at her dumbfounded. "Look, Jesse, you're a sweet guy, you even bring me juice pouches and stuff, but… you're not my type."

"Really? So what is your type?" Jesse asked out of curiosity.

"I'm just… I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now." Beca said.

"It's fine. If you're not ready now, I can wait." Jesse said. "I have a feeling you're gonna be worth the wait."

"Thanks, but… I don't think I'm gonna be dating." Beca said. "Like… ever."

"You don't want to date?" Jesse asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Personal reasons." Beca shrugged.

"Well." Jesse shrugged. "Are you girls getting ready for the Riff Off?"

"What the fuck is a Riff Off?" Beca asked.

oO0Oo

After Beca told Jesse she wasn't interested in dating, he seemed to be less annoying with her. He was now just being he friend and she appreciated that. She couldn't understand why she let him be her friend and not Chloe, though. Okay, maybe it was because she liked Chloe more than Jesse and if Chloe left her, she'd be crushed. More so than if Jesse left her.

Aubrey mentioned the Riff Off to the Bellas, but they didn't prepare, Aubrey just said 'Be ready to kick some a-ca-ass' and left it at that.

Beca was surprised at how excited all the a capella groups seemed to be. She watched as everyone cheered and screamed as Justin came in between the crowd.

Beca still didn't know the rules, but when a category was picked and people began singing, she decided to ask Chloe about it.

"So we just pick any song that works?" she asked and Chloe nodded. "And just… go with it?" another nod. "Nice."

Beca watched, but didn't sing, as everybody went from song to song and many of the songs were pretty good. She couldn't help but notice how much more relaxed and good the girls were when they weren't singing those old, boring songs.

She noticed Jesse singing to her and she rolled her eyes and bit back her laughter all the time, then she suddenly thought of a song and bit her lower lip and ran over to where Jesse and the Trebles were standing and began rapping to _'No Diggity' _and she noticed some gasps, one from Chloe even, and some people cheering.

Fat Amy joined her and then the rest of the girls joined, except for Aubrey, who just stood there, pretending to dance, but she wasn't doing a very good job. She felt so happy she could finally sing something other than the songs Aubrey made them sing.

She finished the song and looked directly at Jesse, who was clapping and just smiled when the girls cheered and congratulated her.

"Tough blow, ladies." Justin said. "The word you needed to match was 'it' and you sang 'it's'." he said. "You are" clap, clap "CUT OFF!"

"Are you serious?" Beca asked.

"The Trebles win!" Justin said and handed the microphone to Bumper.

The Bellas walked away, all rolling their eyes, while Aubrey looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"Before you all go to bed tonight, I need you to make a list of everything you did wrong." Aubrey said.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

"I'm gonna melt that Cabbage Patch Kid!" Fat Amy came beside Beca, fuming in anger and all the brunette did was laugh.

"Guys, what we just did was great, right?" Beca asked.

"Calm your pits, Beca. We still lost." Aubrey reminded her with crossed arms.

Beca rolled her eyes. If they had won, she wouldn't be all angry.

"Yeah, but it was spontaneous. It was awesome, we were actually listening-"

"Okay, everybody, hands in. _Ah _on my count." Aubrey said.

"_On _three or after three?" Stacie jumped in and asked and everybody started arguing. "Why can't we figure this out?"

Aubrey looked like she was ready to kill Stacie and everybody noticed it.

"Okay, why don't we just enjoy the party?" Chloe suggested and the girls agreed before walking back to where the other people were.

Beca shrugged and was walking on the opposite direction, going back to her dorm. Chloe saw that and frowned. She looked at the girls, none of them had noticed. She sighed and walked over to the small brunette.

"Beca, is everything okay?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"Yeah, fine." Beca replied.

"Why aren't you coming to the party?" Chloe asked.

"I… I'm feeling a little tired." Beca said.

"You're always tired." Chloe pointed out. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Chloe, I'm just not in the mood for drinks and loud music." Beca said. Chloe giggled, despite feeling slightly offended.

"God, you sound like a sixty-year-old." Chloe said.

Beca just pulled her aside and continued walking, crossing her arms in front of her.

Chloe frowned.

"Beca?" she was about to go over to her again.

"Chloe, could you just leave me alone please?" Beca snapped. "God, you're just like my father, asking me if I'm okay all the time! It's not like I'm going to die tomorrow, I'm _fine_! I just want to be _alone_!"

Chloe looked clearly hurt. She slowly looked down, not being able to look into Beca's angry eyes, and nodded.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, before walking away, going back to her apartment instead.

Beca finally sighed and continued walking back to her dorm.

Aubrey was watching it from the distance and frowned, clearly not liking what she was seeing. Chloe hardly ever let herself by hurt by other people and when it happened it was because of two reasons, one, the person was very important to Chloe and two, because the person humiliated Chloe in front of everyone, but Aubrey thought it may have been the first reason.

The blonde felt even angrier with the DJ now, determined to get even with her for what she did with Chloe, whatever she did.

oO0Oo

Chloe was curled up in a ball in her room the next morning. She wasn't crying, but she was clearly sad. That was the worst state she could ever be, because she didn't show emotions, didn't talk and rejected contact. At least when she did cry, she wanted someone to hug her and be there for her.

Aubrey entered the room and closed the door, even though there wasn't anybody else there with them and sat on the bed with a sigh.

"What did that midget did to you?" Aubrey asked and, by her tone, it was clear that she was demanding an answer.

"Nothing." Chloe answered.

"She did something. You're closing yourself." Aubrey said.

"I just wanted to help her. She yelled at me." Chloe said.

"She doesn't need help, Chloe. She made it clear." Aubrey said. "She clearly is a self-destructive girl and she's gonna pull you down with her. You're too wonderful to be a witness to that."

Chloe looked up at Aubrey and nodded.

"You had good intentions and she hurt you. That girl doesn't deserve your attention." Aubrey said.

Chloe wanted to believe Aubrey was wrong, she barely knew Beca, she wanted to get to know her, but the biggest part of her was hurt by Beca, so she just nodded and Aubrey gave her a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca was doing okay. Chloe hadn't tried to talk to her the past three days and that made her feel better, but there was a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that consumed her and made her feel extremely guilty. But she tried to do what she always did; ignore that feeling and go back to her normal anonymous life, except this time, the guilt was becoming too much.

Thankfully, Jesse showed up in her room with his laptop and DVD's. Knowing he wanted to start his 'moviecation', she tried to dodge the movies by showing her one of the mixes she was working on the moment. However, Jesse turned off the lights and put on _The Breakfast Club, _wanting to make her watch the end.

Beca turned to look at him and started thinking. _Jesse's pretty annoying, but he seems to like me. _

_But I'm not even attracted to him. I know I feel something weird about Chloe, but I can't act on it. _

_Still, that doesn't mean you're going for it, you remember the last time you fell in love. You remember what your father did to your mother, you don't what the same thing happening again, do you?_

Before she could register, she saw Jesse leaning in, so she paused the movie immediately.

"It's good. I'm sure the beginning is-"

She was cut off by Kimmy Jin, coming in and turning on the lights. She wanted to be mad at her, but she was relieved. Now, she really wanted time alone, so she was glad that Jesse left.

Beca had to leave the room because Kimmy Jin and two friends over, so she grabbed her laptop, her headphones and walked to the library, since it was nighttime, it probably wasn't the best idea to go to the quad.

She was finally feeling happy. No noises, no one to interrupt her. But that doesn't last forever.

"Beca." Dr. Mitchell smiled and sat down with her. She rolled her eyes and placed her headphones around her neck. "I was hoping to run into you, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah?"

"Your mom said you didn't tell her about the appointment."

"I don't have to tell her everything. Plus, she's been through this before, she knows what it's about." Beca said.

"The situation is different now, you know your condition is more dangerous than your mom's was." Dr. Mitchell said seriously. "If you don't take care of yourself and keep neglecting your body, you can-"

"I know." Beca cut him off. "I'm not neglecting my condition."

"It doesn't seem like that to me." Dr. Mitchell said.

"Why do you act like I'm a child?" Beca asked.

"Because you're acting like one, Beca. I don't like your 'I don't care' attitude." Dr. Mitchell said.

"You sound just like Aubrey." Beca said. "Dad, I'm nineteen years old, okay? Not nine! I can take care of myself."

"You told me this friend of yours is trying to help you, why don't you let her?" Dr. Mitchell asked her.

"Dad, I don't need a babysitter!" Beca exclaimed and stood up. "Why can't you see that?!"

The librarian glared at her, but Beca couldn't care less.

"Dad, I'm gonna do this, okay? I _can _do this!" Beca said. "If you showed a little more faith in me, I'd appreciate it!"

"Beca, I believe you, I believe you can do this, but I'd like you to stop being so negligent and start showing me the responsible adult that you are." Dr. Mitchell said. "That's why I wanted you to come to college. Going off to LA is such a grown up step, I wanted you to stop and take a look at your youth, at things you can still enjoy while being a teenager, giving you time to grow up a little more before you go to LA. You will go, you will be whatever you want to be, but I want you to stop and look around."

"What do you want me to enjoy, dad? Have you thought that while I'm here, I'm not even going to enjoy whatever you want me to? Huh?" Beca asked.

"This group you're on. Get closer to the girls. Make friends. Be more social. You see not everyone around you is trying to harm you, Beca. Not even me. You might not understand me, but believe me, you will one day." Dr. Mitchell said. "You'll thank me for bringing you here. Don't close yourself, laugh with them, go out, tell them what's going on with you. If they're your friends, they'll stay by your side."

Beca just stared at him and sat back down, calming herself.

"But make me a promise, Beca?" Dr. Mitchell asked and she looked up at him. "Don't give up on yourself. You can do this. I know you can."

oO0Oo

During the next few weeks, Beca thought a lot about what her father said. She started taking small steps. One of them was trying to control her temper around Jesse, mainly, since he was with her more than Chloe, now. She tried to ignore Aubrey's bitchiness, to avoid arguments and fights. She tried to eat healthier and watched her weight, she made sure she ate properly before exercising and rested afterwards. She was taking way too many naps but Dr. Storo had assured her it was normal, so she didn't worry that much.

Bellas rehearsals were being pure torture. She was sure Chloe was mad at her, but she didn't want to apologize. She knew she had to, though. She was trying to be a better person and get rid of all the anger. She had silently promised her father that she wouldn't give up on herself.

One day, after rehearsals, Beca quietly walked up to the redhead and tapped her shoulder. Chloe turned around and almost smiled, but Beca saw she held it back.

"Yeah?" she said.

_God, even Chloe sounds like Aubrey now._

"Chloe, I wanted to… apologize for being rude to you." Beca said. "I know you were just trying to help, but I was exhausted and mad at Aubrey and I took it out on you."

Chloe didn't smile yet, but Beca could see she was dying to.

"Wanna… do something? Maybe we could hang out?" Beca asked and she saw Chloe's expression lighten up.

"Will you tell me what's wrong with you?"

"I… can't." Beca said.

"Can I know why?"

"I'm just… not comfortable talking about this." Beca said. "I promise I'll be okay, though."

Chloe smiled. _Yes, finally! That gorgeous face looks better with a smile. _

_Wait, what?_

"I'd be really happy to hang out with you. We could eat junk food." Chloe suggested.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to eat healthier." Beca said. "I'm trying to lose a little weight I gained last year."

"What weight? You're skinny!" Chloe said.

"I'm just trying to lose weight, okay?" Beca asked, carefully not to sound rude.

"Alright, then. No junk food." Chloe shrugged. "What do you want to do, then?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do." Beca shrugged.

"Alright. Could you show me one of your mixes?" Chloe asked. "Maybe we could record _Titanium_!"

Beca giggled.

"That would actually be fun." Beca said. "I could do a piano arrangement-"

"You play the piano?" Chloe asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah. And the guitar too." Beca said.

"Cool! I want to see you play!" Chloe clapped her hands.

"How about we record the song first and later I can show you something on the piano." Beca said.

"I can work with that." Chloe smiled.

Beca saw how much happier she became. During rehearsals she would be all frowns and not at all like the bubbly redhead she met in the shower a few months back.

oO0Oo

Beca was in front of the mirror adjusting her Bella costume, which looked exactly like a flight attendant outfit. She was done complaining about it, though, Aubrey had heard enough and she was only leading the girls to another disaster, which was clear.

Today was Regionals and Fat Amy was going to do the solo instead of Chloe, because of her nodes. Beca felt bad for the redhead, she knew how much singing meant to her and thinking that she would be limited, hurt a little.

She and Chloe had been hanging out more often after she apologized and she had to admit she enjoyed it a lot. She could laugh all she wanted with Chloe and she felt okay with, she felt light. Chloe never asked how she was again and she didn't have another migraine crisis and her blood pressure was stable. Sure, Chloe did ask her about her 'diet', because Beca ate a lot of salad and fruit and she wasn't eating as much as she used to. She was also taking some vitamins, which worried Chloe, but she decided not to question.

Chloe noticed Beca no longer snapped at her or Aubrey, but she did have her share of fights with the blonde, and her anger seemed to be in control, which was a wonderful thing. Beca did complain _a lot _about Jesse, how annoying he was and how he was always trying to hit on her. Chloe rolled her eyes and giggled.

Regionals went good. _Much_ better than their first performance at the frat house and everyone could tell. They got second place, going to the Semi Finals, but Beca knew those old songs wouldn't make them advance, even though Fat Amy got the crowd more excited. She knew they needed something knew.

"You seem to be doing more cardio." Chloe noticed.

"Yeah, maybe because I stopped eating junk food and began eating healthy." Beca said. "Hey, I know it's a long shot, but do you think Aubrey would change the set if you asked her?"

"No." Chloe shook her head.

"If you begged her?"

Chloe laughed.

"Still no."

"What if you said it was life or death?" Chloe laughed, but Beca was dead serious and she slowly stopped laughing.

"She wouldn't believe it." Chloe said. "Unless maybe a doctor or a therapist spoke to her. But she would still be pretty pissed."

Beca sighed.

"What if we changed the set? By ourselves and didn't tell her?"

"She would kick you out of the Bellas, that's for sure." Chloe said. "Plus, you can't really do that, she'll be there, she'll look like a complete idiot, not knowing what to do."

"Yeah, you're right." Beca sighed again. "Maybe… one of us could sing something, or more than one of us while we're singing that crap."

"I'm not sure if the girls would be willing to challenge Aubrey." Chloe said.

Beca groaned.

"It's like impossible to beat her!" Beca said.

Chloe sighed and shrugged. But she did feel like Beca was onto something.

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews! Next chapter we'll find out what Beca has... ooooooh!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Prepare yourselves... and thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows._

* * *

The day of Semi Finals, everyone was a bit confident, but they got nervous when they saw one of the other groups, the Footnotes. Their lead singer was amazing and their set was pretty good. It'd be impossible to beat them with those old songs. Aubrey didn't seem to think so, though, since she asked them to do exactly as they rehearsed.

Beca just smirked and when they went on stage, she started singing _Bulletproof _when she saw the judges were uninterested and she was happy when they started nodding their heads when she began singing.

She felt Aubrey's glares all through their performance, so she was the first one to leave. She tried to keep her head low and walk faster than the girls, but Aubrey unfortunately caught up with her and started yelling at her in front of everyone.

Beca looked at Chloe for support, but the redhead avoided looking at her. She asked Fat Amy and she was the only one to actually say something.

Aubrey glared at Beca and took a step forward.

"Meet me on Monday at eight in the auditorium." She said before walking off.

Beca rolled her eyes and walked off as well, calling a cab.

oO0Oo

Beca didn't know what possessed her to actually go on Monday meet Aubrey in the auditorium. Chloe and the Bellas were also there, but it didn't look like they were going to say anything, Chloe looked like a scared dog.

"You are being disinvited from the Bellas." Aubrey said. "I'd like you to give me your scarf."

Beca did and waited.

"Now I want you to do what you never did those months. I want ten laps." She pointed the stairs.

Beca laughed.

"You're not expecting me to-"

"Your improvisation cost us the Finals, Beca." Aubrey said. "You are going to do cardio as punishment before you go."

"Aubrey, I can't, you know about my blood pressure-"

"I don't care if you faint, Beca! You made our team lose, before you leave the Bellas, you will do as I say, since you never did it." Aubrey said, pointing the stairs again.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Beca, you don't have to-"

"Shut up, Chloe!" Aubrey glared at her best friend.

Beca began doing her laps, suddenly very self-conscious, but not for long, though, 'cause Aubrey made them do the number, this time, without the trouble maker.

When Beca was on her fifth lap, she got on the bottom and slowly came to a stop. She dropped on her knees and her eyes widened.

"Don't even try to pretend, Beca! Get on your feet and continue!" Aubrey said.

The girls became worried when Beca didn't get up. She put her hands on the floor as well as she breathed heavy, as if she was fighting some pain.

Chloe ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Beca! Beca, relax, take deep breaths." She said then turned back to the Bellas. "Somebody call 911!"

Stacie pulled out her phone and dialed 911 then brought the phone to her ear.

"No!" Beca said.

"Calm down, it's gonna be okay, deep breaths." Chloe said.

Pretty soon, an ambulance came and took Beca to the nearest hospital. The girls obviously followed her. Aubrey did too, to everybody's surprised. She was in shock, afraid something might happen to Beca and she'd be the one to blame.

Chloe wasn't talking to her, she sat far away from her in the waiting room as she called Beca's dad. She crossed her arms and ignored any contact Aubrey tried.

Dr. Mitchell arrived and looked worried. He looked around the room and finally spotted Chloe, the only one Beca ever mentioned except for Aubrey.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, Aubrey was making her run 10 laps and she suddenly stopped." Chloe said.

"I hope she'll be okay." Dr. Mitchell said. "She's not supposed to be doing any exercises!"

"Mr. Mitchell, can I ask…? What's wrong with Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I-"

"Excuse me?" the doctor came out. "I assume you're Beca's father? I'm Dr. Hendrix." he asked.

"Yes, I am." Dr. Mitchell said. "How's my daughter?"

"We need to perform an emergency C-section." Dr. Hendrix said the handed him a form. "You need to sign this."

The girls' eyes widened as they listened carefully to the conversation going on between the doctor and Beca's father. C-section… that meant Beca was pregnant. What? But she had no baby bump, that was impossible!

"An emergency C-section? No, that can't be! It's way too early!" Dr. Mitchell said.

"She's seven months, it's not too early." Dr. Hendrix said. "The baby's heartbeats are fading slowly and if we don't do this, she might die."

"Okay…" Dr. Mitchell said and signed the form Dr. Hendrix handed him.

Dr. Hendrix gave him a small smile.

"We'll do our best to save them both." He said.

"Thanks." Dr. Mitchell said.

The doctor left and Dr. Mitchell sat back down, looking at the ground. He knew it was too soon, but he also knew other people had their babies this early and they survived. Beca herself was born at eight months and she had been a very tiny baby.

"Mr. Mitchell?" Stacie asked. "Beca's pregnant?"

"Yeah." Dr. Mitchell nodded. "She wasn't supposed to be exercising…"

Aubrey then felt a hundred times guiltier. If Beca's baby died it would be her fault and she would never ever forget that. Beca wouldn't let her forget that and the two would probably never speak again.

"But Dr. Hendrix said she's seven months pregnant… how can that be? She doesn't even have a baby bump!" Stacie asked.

"Dr. Storo said it's normal. Some women don't get baby bumps." Dr. Mitchell said. "Beca was happy she'd be able to hide that from you."

"She wouldn't be able to hide it forever, I mean…" Cynthia Rose said.

"She knew." Dr. Mitchell nodded. "God, I… I can't believe this is happening, I'm… I'm afraid something might happen to the baby."

Chloe crossed her arms in front of herself and looked over at Aubrey, as the other Bellas did. Aubrey looked around herself and started crying harder.

After an hour, Dr. Hendrix showed up again. He took off his mask as Dr. Mitchell approached him.

"The surgery went fine. The baby, however, is way too tiny. We took her to the NICU and she was put on a ventilator." Dr. Hendrix said.

"But… she will survive, right?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"She's alive now, but… we can't assure you that she will survive through the night." Dr. Hendrix said. "We'll do our best to keep her alive."

Dr. Mitchell sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Your daughter is fine, though. She's recovering and she wants to see her daughter before she sees anyone." Dr. Hendrix said.

"Okay." Dr. Mitchell said. "All I need to know now is that they're both alive?"

"Yes." Dr. Hendrix nodded. "I'll let you know when you can see Beca."

"Okay, thanks." Dr. Mitchell sat down as the doctor walked away.

The girls and Dr. Mitchell spent the next three hours in complete silence. The girls looked at each other, but didn't speak. Dr. Mitchell had his eyes closed, praying that his granddaughter lived, much like he did when Beca was born.

Dr. Hendrix came after half an hour and Dr. Mitchell stood up again.

"Beca is back in her room and she wants to see you." He said.

Dr. Mitchell nodded and looked back at the girls.

"Can they see her after me?" he asked. The girls felt good that he acknowledged them.

"Sure." Dr. Hendrix smiled at the girls.

The Bellas were silent for the next hour, except for Aubrey's sobs. They were all pretty pissed at her, but how could she had known? Beca didn't tell anyone.

"It's all my fault." Aubrey said.

"Damn right it's your fault!" Chloe said, glaring at her so-called best friend. "What Beca's daughter dies? It's gonna be your fault! You should've heard her when she said she couldn't exercise! You should have just kicked her out of the Bellas! None of this would've happened!"

Aubrey sat further down in her chair, wishing someone would step up and defend her, but none of the others did. She looked around for backup, but some of the girls were shaking their heads at her in a 'not cool' way and others were looking away. Aubrey never felt so terrified of her best friend.

After another hour, Dr. Mitchell showed up, looking more relieved, but still looking worried. He looked over at the girls.

"She said she doesn't want to see you guys." He said.

"Excuse me?" Aubrey stood up, getting everybody's attention. "Could I go… see her? I know she said she doesn't want to see us, but I'm responsible for it and I wouldn't feel good if I didn't apologize to her."

"Alright." Dr. Mitchell nodded and sat down and Aubrey looked up at the doctor.

Dr. Hendrix nodded and Aubrey stood up, following him. She stopped outside the door and took a few deep breaths, trying to stop crying. She then slowly opened the door and saw the brunette on her side on the bed, her back to the door.

"Beca… I'm so sorry!" she said, dropping to her knees and sobbing again. "I should never have been so hard on you!"

"I don't care." Beca answered. Her voice surprisingly even and calm.

"Beca, I… I wish there was something I could do for you. I'm so sorry." Aubrey said.

"Leave, Aubrey." Beca said.

"Beca, please, I-"

"I said _leave._" Beca said and, for the first time, Aubrey felt absolutely terrified of her tone. "I hate you right now, more than I ever did. This is all your fault and there is _nothing _you can do about it. Go dig a whole and die somewhere away from me."

Aubrey couldn't say anything to that. She felt absolutely terrible. She felt something boiling inside her and she suddenly ran from the room and before she could get into a bathroom, she threw up, all over the waiting room. The girls found it disgusting, but Chloe just stared at it like she didn't care, then looked up at Aubrey, raising her eyebrows.

Aubrey's lip started quivering and she felt alone. She felt worse than when her father screamed at her because, this time, there was no best friend's shoulder to cry on. Chloe was her only friend and now more than ever, the Bellas all hated her, there was no way someone was going to pat her on the head and tell her it'd be okay.

She just ran out of the hospital. Away from the Bellas, away from Barden, away from everything. She didn't have a destination in mind, she just ran. She hoped she'd run so far that she'd get into another world and disappear.


End file.
